


Hora de partir (Fictober 2019 - Día 27)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Se habían reunido todos en la cafetería de Chan, el lugar en el que muchas historias comenzaron. Uniendo unas cuantas mesas, se habían sentado en su lugar favorito. Se trataba de un rincón cercano a la ventana desde dónde podían ver a los transeúntes correr de un lado a otro. Cada uno había elegido el lugar de siempre, siguiendo una costumbre que parecía no poder desaparecer. Solo faltaba él. Su silla permanecía vacía al lado de Seokmin y Jihoon, esperándolo hasta que el trabajo menguase y pudiese unirse a la reunión. Desde su lugar en la barra, observaba sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro. La vida les sonreía después de la crueldad con la que muchos de ellos habían sido tratados.#Fictober2019: Día 27. CafeOtp: Todas





	Hora de partir (Fictober 2019 - Día 27)

Se habían reunido todos en la cafetería de Chan, el lugar en el que muchas historias comenzaron. Uniendo unas cuantas mesas, se habían sentado en su lugar favorito. Se trataba de un rincón cercano a la ventana desde dónde podían ver a los transeúntes correr de un lado a otro. Cada uno había elegido el lugar de siempre, siguiendo una costumbre que parecía no poder desaparecer. Solo faltaba él. Su silla permanecía vacía al lado de Seokmin y Jihoon, esperándolo hasta que el trabajo menguase y pudiese unirse a la reunión. Desde su lugar en la barra, observaba sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro. La vida les sonreía después de la crueldad con la que muchos de ellos habían sido tratados.

Seungcheol miraba a Jihoon con fascinación mientras este contaba una de sus últimas hazañas en su trabajo. Solía hacerlo muy a menudo, fijándose en cada detalle del hombre que había atrapado su corazón. Atrás habían quedado la culpa por matar a una criatura inocente, el dolor por dejar atrás un pueblo que terminó siendo una pesadilla para muchos y la soledad que se había arraigado con fuerza en su corazón. A su lado, Jeonghan reía, apoyando la mano en el muslo de Joshua. Eran gestos inconscientes, roces pequeños para sentirse el uno al otro que pasaban desapercibidos para la mayoría, pero no para él que siempre estaba atento como el fiel guardián en el que se había convertido. Su amor seguía creciendo a pesar de los años que habían pesado y el largo futuro que se extendía ante ellos. No importaba que por las noches tuviesen que separarse, cuando el hechicero necesitaba su cercanía, encontraba la forma de escabullirse y dormir bajo el árbol que parecía cantarle gracias al viento que mecía sus hojas.

Un poco más apartado, Mingyu levantaba en brazos a su único hijo y lo mecía bajo la atenta mirada de Wonwoo. Cada vez que lo veía con el pequeño, sus ojos parecían brillar. Sus dos personas favoritas estaban juntas y no necesitaba nada más. El futuro había dejado de importarle desde que vivir el presente se había vuelto tan imprescindible. No quería perderse ni un solo segundo del crecimiento de su hijo o de la forma en la que el periodista parecía derretirse cuando lo tenía en brazos. Había costado, el proceso había sido largo y ya no eran los jóvenes que se encontraron en esa misma cafetería, pero había merecido la pena cada paso del camino. Era lo mismo que pensaba Vernon cada vez que Seungkwan le sonreía o le hablaba. Había perdido a uno de los amores de su vida, pero había tenido la fortuna de encontrar a alguien más. No se trataba de un remplazo, siempre le querría, pero ahora su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza por otra persona. Cuando creía que estaría solo para el resto de sus días, el destino le había demostrado que se podía volver a enamorar.

Frente a la joven pareja, los últimos en llegar al grupo, estaba Jun. La maldición había desaparecido, las pesadillas habían terminado y poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar del sol acariciando su piel. Minghao le demostraba cada nuevo cambio, cada avance que se había perdido por estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato. Había recuperado su humanidad, había aprendido a perdonarse por un crimen que cometió en un tiempo en el que tuvo que elegir entre el amor o la familia. Chan sabía que pronto comenzarían el proceso para adoptar, que continuarían los pasos de Mingyu y Wonwoo. Formarían una familia propia que siempre sería protegida por el gato negro que se lamía las patas en uno de los árboles cerca de la ventana, el fiel guardián que nunca descansaba. Al lado del periodista, hablando con él como si el dolor causado no hubiese existido jamás, estaba Soonyoung. El joven militar, ahora teniente retirado, vestía su uniforme después de dos días entrenando soldados en la base. Su mano con el anillo de su boda estaba entrelazada con la de Seokmin que escuchaba atentamente la historia de Jihoon. Sus viejas almas habían encontrado la paz, se habían vuelto a reunir y habían conseguido el final que la guerra no les permitió tener.

— Lo has conseguido —Dijo una voz a su lado. Su cabeza se giró, perdiendo de vista a sus amigos, y se encontró con un hombre apuesto. Permanecía encorvado contra la barra, tratando de evitar que su altura se interpusiera en su conversación. Su rostro ya no era el del niño que blandía la espada por una causa perdida, tenía el semblante de un hombre que luchaba constantemente contra sus fantasmas—. Todos han encontrado su lugar en el mundo y continuarán juntos por muchos años más, porque te has encargado de que así sea ¿No?

— ¿Acaso lo dudas? —Cuestionó con una ceja levantada. Los camareros parecían ajenos a su extraña conversación, nadie se percataba de los dos hombres que hablaban mientras el bullicio de la hora punta continuaba—. No he luchado todo este tiempo para que mi chico favorito vuelva a quedarse solo —Se encogió de hombros antes de ordenarle a uno de sus trabajadores que continuase con su trabajo mientras él salía un momento—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Chanyeol. Él estaría orgulloso de ti —Sonrió con tristeza, recordando al alegre fae que solía corretear por su cocina cuando era un niño. Sus padres habían estado devastados cuando supieron que su viaje había terminado de la peor manera y Chan casi pierde los estribos dispuesto a vengarse, por suerte, se detuvo en el último minuto. Aquel hombre solo era otra pobre víctima de los cazadores y no merecía morir—. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Chanyeol siguiéndole a través de la cafetería para salir. Una vez más, los clientes y los camareros parecían ajenos a ellos, como si no fuesen capaces de verlos.

— Ahora, mi querido amigo, es hora de partir —Miró hacia atrás por última vez, sonriendo a sus amigos con nostalgia. Debía dejarles marchar, seguir creciendo sin su intervención. El camino ya había sido escrito y su ayuda había dejado de ser necesaria—. Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Tal vez, si Soonyoung se hubiese cruzado por su camino antes, Chan no estaría diciendo adiós. Quizás, si no fuese el mago respetable que era, no estaría alejándose de ellos para encontrar una nueva misión. Sin embargo, el destino lo había querido así y era hora de decir adiós. Con un suave movimiento de su mano, de la misma forma que hizo anochecer aquel día de octubre años atrás, los recuerdos de su presencia desaparecieron.

Lee Chan había dejado de existir. 


End file.
